A Ninja's Confession
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Tobe is looking for Garu, and he's going to be shocked with what he discovers about his so-called enemy. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.


**A Ninja's Confession**

Garu was sitting by himself in the Sooga village movies theater, having managed to elude both Pucca and Tobe for once.

The soft music and tender scene on the screen as the couple embraced made him shift in his seat uncomfortably, feeling his heart contract, tight and aching inside his chest as tears rose up from the reaction to blur his vision.

The ninja's cheeks pinkened, flushed with embarrassment as he wiped at his wet eyes with the backs of his hands, his throat feeling slightly congested as he was suddenly struggling to properly take in air.

Okay. Obviously coming to this movie had been a bad idea.

But he had really just wanted to see a show about someone who was happy, unlike himself.

Garu wasn't able to pinpoint exactly when the change had occurred, but everything around him was beginning to matter less and less.

Pucca's annoying games, Tobe's desire for a revenge that he no longer even remembered the reason for.

All of it just felt.. draining.

He was just about to really start crying when his nemesis caught up with him.

* * *

Tobe was really getting frustrated.

He had looked everywhere he could think of for his mortal enemy, Garu.

Then, for some reason that he could not fathom, the movie theater popped into his thoughts, so he headed there with his ninja gang trailing along behind obediently.

The sight that they discovered there was shocking to say the least.

Garu was crying while a romantic movie played out on the large screen.

Tears streaming down his face as he shook visibly and struggled to breathe, clearly feeling some great hurt.

"What is this?" Tobe taunted, his ninja gang giggling where they stood behind him with their arms crossed over their chests. "I never thought I would see Garu the Great crying over a chick flick, like a girl."

"Oh, just shut up, Tobe. I'm really not in the mood to spar with you right now," Garu murmured truthfully, his dark, wet eyes never leaving the screen.

"_What did you just say to me_?" Tobe growled threateningly as his men gasped at the blatant disrespect for their leader, hardly able to believe it.

"You heard me, Tobe," Garu repeated, his soft voice sounding a little firmer now. "I said shut up. I don't see anything wrong with watching a movie about love, and I really don't care if you do. I was trying to just forget about you, and everyone else, for a while. Can't I even just have two hours for myself? Even if all that I want to do is cry because of how pointless and broken my life is?"

"_Huh_?" Tobe actually gasped, blinking rapidly in shock at Garu's statement, demanding of him, "What exactly is wrong with your life?"

"You're kidding, right?" Garu sighed, looking back at the other ninja somewhat hopelessly. "Pucca drives me crazy.. following me everywhere and trying to kiss me.. It's horrible. And I.. I don't think I even like girls. ..And the one person that I want in this village.. That I love, hates me.."

"What- Who are you- Wait.. Are you talking about me?" Tobe inquired incredulously.

"Yes, I am talking about you," he answered truthfully, his words emerging from his lips as a soft sigh, causing the other ninjas to all gasp in unison. "I can't go on like this, Tobe, I just can't.. I don't want us to fight anymore. I don't even remember why we started, and neither do you. I want.. I want you to be my lover. Hold me in your arms, kiss me.. I want.. I want to be yours, and you to be mine, forever. Please say that you will stop this foolish rivalry, Tobe-"

"I don't think so, Garu," Tobe began, smirking slightly, though not cruelly, at his confession. "What would people say if we suddenly stopped our fighting?"

"_I don't care_!" Garu answered him defiantly, some of his old fire returning now. "_Please_. I'm _begging_ you, Tobe! I'll do anything."

"_Mmm_," Tobe hummed thoughtfully, stroking his chin with one hand as he spoke. "Anything? Really?"

"Yes. Anything. I just need you to love me. I do not care about anything else. Please just take me home with you? Pucca won't ever think to look there for me."

"That's true," Tobe agreed firmly. "Fine. I've decided. You're mine now, and you're coming home with us to our dojo."

* * *

Tobe led Garu by the hand into his chambers, leaving his men to fend for themselves until the morning.

He was uncertain himself as to why he was being so nice to Garu, but Tobe felt a strange, warm rush of emotion fill his chest as the other ninja's hand trembled in his.

He also felt as though he'd better tread with care in this new situation, else he lose something infinitely precious..

* * *

Tobe's bedchamber certainly wasn't what Garu had expected it to be like.

Long, tinkling beaded strands of smooth blue-metal hung as a curtain over the open doorway, clinking like wind chimes as Tobe brushed them aside so that they could enter.

The room contained a king-sized waterbed with dark-blue silk hanging all around it so as to conceal the sleeper from view, as well as many small pillows of the same shade and material, also matching the sheets, as well as a small beside table of matching dark wood, and a wardrobe with drawers on the lower half for clothing.

The room was shadowed, lit only by several dark-blue lava lamps, but that was just enough light for Garu to notice the open door to what he assumed to be a private bathroom as he was led toward the rippling curtains of the bed as they moved with the cool breeze from the nearby open window.

"_Tobe_," he whispered nervously, quieting instantly when the other man turned, releasing his hand in order to take him in his arms.

"_Shh_, Garu my sweet.." Tobe murmured, lifting his left hand in order to press two fingers to the other man's lips tenderly. "Worry not. I will care for you. See to your most ardent needs. Is that good for you?"

"_Oh_, _yes_.." Garu replied breathlessly, surprising Tobe when he pressed his slightly parted lips harder to his fingertips in a clearly affectionate kiss. "_Better then good_.."

Tobe's arms tightened around the younger boy, and the next thing Garu knew he was flat on his back on the soft mattress, feeling slightly dizzy as the room spun with the momentum of their sudden movement.

"_Whoa_!" Garu gasped, his eyes wide as he stared up at Tobe, shivering where he lay pinned under his warm body securely.

"Second thoughts, pretty boy?" Tobe practically purred, his expression slightly smug at Garu's reaction.

"_No_!" he protested quickly, his arms suddenly twined around his waist, clinging to him as though terrified that he'd leave him alone like this. "_Never_! Just.. take it easy, okay? I've never actually.. Um, lain with anyone. Ever."

"You mean to tell me that you are a _virgin_?" Tobe inquired incredulously as he gazed down at Garu with an expression that he could only describe as wary. "Why?"

"Yes, I'm a virgin, Tobe. As to why.. I wasn't ready before. I am now. I don't think that I'm quite as old as you think I am."

"I thought you were twenty," Tobe admitted, looking somewhat confused at the other man's statement. "How old are you, then?"

"I'm seventeen years old. Hope you don't mind. I won't be under-aged for long.. About a week, actually."

"I'm not worried about it, Garu. Seventeen is a perfectly acceptable age at which to lose one's innocence."

"How old were you?"

"Oh. _Ermm_.." Tobe muttered, his face, at least the part of it that was visible, flushing at the obviously unexpected question.

"..Wait.." Garu said, trying to interpret his silence in response. "..You mean you haven't, either?"

"..No."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, Tobe. I mean, you're not that much older then me.. It's not that big of an issue. I'm really happy that we'll be each other's first, actually. And last."

"Confident, are you?" Tobe teased him, but Garu wasn't offended, knowing that he was just nervous about what they were about to do.

"Yes," he replied softly, reaching out with his left hand to touch his face tenderly, curving his palm over his cheek lightly. "There'll never be anyone for me but you, Tobe. You're all that I've ever wanted.."

Tobe's face flushed again at his firm statement, but he was obviously pleased, his right hand covering Garu's where it was still pressed to his cheek as he leaned down now to kiss him on the lips lingeringly.

"_Ohh_, _Tobe_.." Garu moaned against his mouth, his arms twining around his neck, kissing him back with everything that he had to give. "_Please_!"

"Please, what?" Tobe inquired with a raised brow and a confident smile.

"Need to- get naked! Feel your skin on mine!" Garu panted, shaking under his form harder now as he begged him.

Tobe smirked, but he didn't reply, merely starting to strip Garu, divesting the other ninja of his clothing, tossing it in all directions through his long curtains like an excited child.

He was shocked by his body's response when Garu finally lay naked and spread out before him like a feast, feeling his own cock harden and his nipples tighten unexpectedly with want as he just stared at the other male's hard length with it's soft-looking thatch of black hair.

He was unsure of where to start first, but was given a temporary reprieve from thought when Garu began tugging at his clothing as well, clearly desperate to feel every inch of his nakedness against himself.

Once they were bared to each other, Tobe abruptly flipped Garu over onto his stomach on the waterbed, bouncing the mattress a little with the movement and causing him to cry out softly in surprise, visibly trembling.

"Is this okay?" Tobe asked in response to his nervousness.

"Yes. Just.. When you- I want to be able to see your face."

"Of course," he agreed, reaching out briefly to open the drawer of the bedside table and retrieve something from it's depths.

Garu jerked forward slightly with a small moan of pleasure when he felt something warm and slick probing between his cheeks gently, only realizing that they were Tobe's fingers when one slid inside him slowly, testing his reception before adding a second, carefully opening his body for more. "_Tobe_, _ohh_! _Nughh_!"

"Is it good?" Tobe asked Garu somewhat smugly, thrusting the two fingers in and out of him calmly, obviously in no rush.

"_Yes_, _good_.." Garu whimpered, shifting his hips back into the touch helplessly. "_So good_! _Faster_!"

Tobe's fingers _did_ move faster then, but it seemed to be more because he wanted them to, rather then because he was listening to Garu, his expression one that could only be described as fascination while he watched his oil-slick fingers slid in and out of the body of the boy beneath him.

"_If you could see yourself now_.." Tobe actually growled, causing Garu to turn his head and look back at him in surprise. "_So sexy_!"

Garu blushed a deep red color, his cheeks burning and his eyes glazed over with want, begging for Tobe's kiss, their mouths meeting as his trembling increased when the speed of Tobe's fingers did again, inhaling sharply against the other man's mouth when he added a third finger before ending the kiss so he could concentrate better.

Then Garu's insides shifted around his fingers, loosening enough that Tobe's digits brushed over something deep inside him that made cry out shrilly in response to the pleasure that flooded his body.

Tobe was surprised when Garu cried out sharply in response to his intimate touch, begging him hoarsely in a shaking voice, "_Tobe_, _please_! _Need_ _you inside me_! _Now_!"

Tobe withdrew his fingers carefully without comment, smiling as Garu whimpered at the loss softly, kissing the other male's lips tenderly again as he rolled him over onto his back on the bed as he had requested.

Garu shuddered as he kissed him back eagerly with a low moan, twining his arms around Tobe's neck and spreading his legs wide for him invitingly, trembling as he felt his hard, hot cock nudging against the tight opening to his body gently.

Tobe gasped softly at the wanton image that Garu made spread out before him, flushed and panting as he stared up at Tobe hungrily.

Garu's expression was desperate as his aching cock probed between his warm cheeks hesitantly, and he whined needily in the back of his throat when Tobe maneuvered his legs up over his shoulders, opening him up to their mutual desires.

"_Tobe_, _please_!" Garu begged, seeming to sense his unspoken concern. "I'm ready. _In me_!"

Tobe nodded, beginning to push into Garu slowly, not wishing to hurt or tear him, relishing his low, eager little whimpers as he filled his virgin channel with his more then willing length, starting to rock in and out of his body lazily, getting Garu used to the new sensation gradually.

Thankfully, Garu only winced once, taking what he had to give him with a low, ragged cry of sheer want, the sound almost a sob as he clung to his neck tightly, sweat slicking their bodies as they moved together faster now.

"_Tobe_! _Tobe_, _please_! _Tobe_, _oh gods_!" Garu chanted helplessly, unable to hold his sounds and words inside as they made love, blushing briefly at the thought of what he must sound like to the other ninjas outside this room.

But then, suddenly it didn't matter anymore because of Tobe's reaction to him and their actions together.

"_Mmm_.. _Garu_," Tobe growled, kissing him hard as he held him close possessively, his eyes burning with many unspoken desires and commitments. "_So hot_.. _Tight_! _And_ _all_ _mine_!"

"_Yours_.." Garu agreed, shivering as more sweat dampened their bare skin and the dark blue silk sheets. "_Love you_, _Tobe_! _Forever_!"

Then he was coming, jerking and crying out as he covered Tobe's belly with his release, pulling him down by the neck to kiss him hard on the mouth.

Tears of joy trailed down his cheeks as he felt Tobe's hard cock jerk deep inside his body, gasping in pleasure as he filled Garu with his warm seed, the feeling soothing him immensely while he was held close in his lover's arms.

Tobe groaned when he felt Garu's hot seed spray out over his stomach, coming deep inside the other ninja's ass with a soft growl of pleasure.

He held Garu close and kissed his forehead, tenderly pressing his lips to his dark, sweat-dampened hair before twining the fingers of his left hand intricately with the fingers of Garu's right as a cool breeze blew in through the open window to caress their naked bodies almost lovingly.

"Still broken?.." Tobe whispered, his eyes tender with emotion, soft with amusement and affection as he gazed down into the dark, sated eyes of his former enemy.

"No.." Garu whispered in return, his eyes full of happiness, clearly contented as he squeezed Tobe's hand in his gently. "Not broken.. Mended."


End file.
